


Feel the rhythms in my chest

by cliolet



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clementine, Clem can't do much lmao, Cunnilingus, Episode 4 spoilers, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Kissing, Lesbians, Neck Kissing, Or they switch idk man, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Violet, Vaginal Fingering, Violentine, as much as they can really do it lmao, only if u squint tho, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliolet/pseuds/cliolet
Summary: They're safe, everyone's safe, and god Violet missed this. She's safe with her girlfriend.





	Feel the rhythms in my chest

**Author's Note:**

> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59SdSsV6GTA  
> SPOILER WARNING FOR EP 4
> 
> I need to cope I'm not fucking ok  
> I don't feel like putting in a bunch of bg details so just dumbass notes ab this and the route it takes place in  
> \- Romance Violet & Save her  
> \- Didn't go to the boiler with Minnie  
> \- Tenn's dead  
> \- Clementine lives!! No leg!! But lives!!  
> \- Its been a fair share of days after she's recovered from her leg and able to walk
> 
> Don't like? Don't read!

Violet lightly knocked onto the dorm to Clementine and Aj's shared room, running the other hand through her hair to smoothen it out and part it slightly, she stood there for barely a second before she heard Clem call from inside to come in. She took the doorknob into her hand, the rust and abuse to it bugging her hand, note to fix it if she can, she opened it slowly and it creaked, a quick scan of the room finding Clementine sitting on the side of her bed, lacking a leg.

Clementine watched her open the door a smile quickly forming onto her face that Violet returned immediately, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"How's my favourite lady?" Clementine chirps up and adjusts slightly the bed creaking with her.

Violet snorts and walks towards Clem. "Lady? You must be thinking of someone else" She jokes while she sits herself down next to Clementine, the half of her leg being next to her.

Clementine laughs "As if" She replies after shes done laughing, Clementine then placing her head down and onto Violets shoulder. Violet snuggled her face into Clem's hair slightly as she closes her eyes, letting the warmth of Clem's body pressed next to her comfort her.

"For real though, how are you?" Violet can feel her breath down a part of her neck and down her clothes as she speaks.

"Better now that I'm here with you" She let out a small chuckle that made Clem's head vibrate lightly.

Clementine hummed and moved her head so her face was pressed into her neck "People giving you trouble?" Clem's breath was so warm she almost shivered but just readjusted her head in Clem's hair and opening her eyes.

"No, seeing you just makes me feel better" A snort came from the girl under her and she shook her head slightly, Clem muttering something inaudible into her neck.

"Hm? What was that?" Violet shifted slightly in her seat making Clem take her head out from her neck, Violet missing the contact immediately. She watched as Clem's eyes wondered to her face before moving off to a part of the room, her cheeks slightly reddening.

"I just said 'Same here' " Violet smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek, Clementine humming along with it.

Violet took her hand out of her lap where it had been resting and placed it on Clementines that was between their bodies, Clem being the one to intertwine their fingers, Violet watched as she held her hand tracing over every detail along Clem's hand, including her missing finger. She thought back to when they were walking and how Clem mentioned the phantom itching, she was right, it does and its fucking annoying. Her face fell a bit at the memory, the amount of pain a chaos going around them at that moment, the fear of losing Clementine, her brows furrowed together and a squeeze to her hand bringing her out of that.

Violet looked up from their hands to Clem who had a soft comforting smile on her face seeming to notice the falling in Violets expression, Violet blinked before smiling back and slightly rocking her head to the sides and laying her sight down back to their hands, this time focusing on the now and not the past. Clementine was safe and here, here with her, able to recover and take a break from the hell this world has thrown at her. Violet glanced back up to Clem's face to see her also looking at their intertwined hands smiling softly.

Violet smirked as she brought their hands up to her mouth, Clementines eyes continuing to watch and her expression turning to that of confusion, a quick peck being placed to Clem's hand while Vi stared her down still smirking. Clementine's face flushed and she glanced off.

"What's with you today, you're so kissy" Clementine looks back to Violet but keeping her head and eyes down to the bed.

"It's literately been two kisses"

"In like under six minutes"

"Is it illegal to kiss my girlfriend under that amount of time?" Violet tilted her head and grinned bringing their hands down and onto Clem's thigh, Clementine freezing at the girlfriend mention looking up making eye contact with Violet and blushing madly. 

Clementine still wasn't used to the whole girlfriend's thing and had only once called Violet her girlfriend out loud, after she threw herself into Violet with a red mess of a face, it was super cute. Since then Violet used girlfriend more and Clem would get flushed every time.

"Shut up" Clementine brought her head back down staring at their hands

"Mmmmmm you know you don't want that" Violet smirked and brought their faces closer together, Clementine sensing the presence and looked up to Violet grinning back.

"Yeah, you're right" A light chuckle coming from her.

Violet glanced from between her eyes to her lips. So close. She could just.

"You're lucky I like it when you talk" Clementine brought her head up from hanging down and hovering a bit over Vi's before she brought her's up to the same height. Damn it.

"Oh yeah?" Violet straightened herself a bit grinning "You sure, Uniped?" Clementines face falling into a annoyed scowl.

"Nevermind I take it back never speak again" Clementine took her hand from Vi's and turned herself the other way. Violet whining and bringing her hands around Clementines waist and scooting closer together.

"Nooooooo Clemmmmmmmmm" Clementine made a playful huff sound.

"You know you love meeee" Clementine turned and looked to Violet one brow raised.

"Jesus you're needy today, g-word and l-word? You good?" Violet flinching slightly at the first set of words before making a pouty face to Clem.

"I just missed you" Clem's expression softened and she rolled her eyes at Violet.

"Me too" Clementine rested their foreheads together while Violet grinned softly. 

Violet took a longing look into Clem's closed eye's before closing her own, letting herself relax and shoulders fall. Violet never wanted this to end, being able to hold and hug and kiss Clementine, be near her and tell her how much she loved her. Violet smiled wider and brought her head up just slightly, foreheads still touching and noses just barely gracing each other, Violet opening her eyes to Clem's amber ones looking back at her.

"You're beautiful" Violet hummed and backed up to admire her, her arms coming from around her waist to resting on her hips.

"You're the most beautiful thing to ever come into my life" Clementines cheeks flushed and glanced her eyes away, looking into the room before bringing herself back and smiling to Vi wider.

"Even without a leg?" Clementine grin shifting to a smirk and a nervous chuckle.

Violet brought her hand from her hip to her leg "Even without a leg" She replied with looking up to Clem before looking back down to her half leg.

Her eyes traced down her leg till it hit the end, cut just under the knee, Violet's face fell again but turned to a bittersweet smile soon after, it was this or endless slumber so she'll take it. She brought her hand from its resting spot to slowly make its way towards her knee, moving around the pants pocket that jutted out, feeling the fabric of her worn out jeans with the small dirt stains along it at places. Violets hand stopping at her knee to draw random scribbles there before trailing its way back up along the thicker stitch line, her finger tips getting close and closer to her inner thigh before the line did a sudden turn and she traced along that. As Violet was tracing her hand up the line she didn't seem to notice the slight shaking before she heard a small and quick whimper come from Clem, she jerking her head up to Clem right away only for Clementine to look away flushed.

Violet raised her eyebrow with a faint smirk "What was that?" Violet fully knowing the cause of the noise, although that wasn't her intent she isn't complaining.

Clementine didn't look back to Violet but she raised her head up "N-Nothing" She paused to look forward, eyes on the ground "It was nothing"

Violet tilted her head smirking, like hell she was gonna ignore the obvious stutter, a low hum escaping from her throat as she inched closer. Violet's hand that never moved now trailing back and down the line slowly, watching as her legs did a quick jolt as she lowered her hand almost to her knee again before dragging it back up, lightly pressing her short nails into the fabric, as her hand got closer and closer Clem's legs shuddered and Violet glanced up to her face to see it being a obvious red shade, her eyes still strained to the floor beneath them. Violet humming again before looking back down to her hand, it reaching the turn and half way through the turn she tilted her hand down off track so her thumb rubbed small circles to her inner thigh, Clementine jolting again and letting out another whimper.

Violet brought her head up to look at Clem who's eyes still wouldn't meet hers "You sure about that?" Her only response being another jolt from the other girl.

She watched Clementine slowly break her gaze from the floor to meet Vi's and she noticed how she kept glancing between her eyes and lips, Violet guilty of the same thing. Clementine moved herself so she was facing Violet and took one of her hands into her own while she brought the other up to Violets face, blush forming on her face and her glancing off again, suddenly its harder to kiss her apparently. Violet smiling to the shyness and brought their faces close together, stopping just before their noses could touch, waiting for Clementine to give her a sign to move forward or if she would, she didn't want to make Clem feel forced. Clementine looked into Violets eyes for a moment before relaxing her shoulders and giving Violets hand a small squeeze, Vi's other hand just resting on her thigh now.

Clem closed her eyes and tilted her head moving in closer and closing the space between them, a quick and soft peck being given from Clem, Clementine pulled almost right away but Violet pressed their lips together again, Violet taking Clem's bottom lip between hers before going for the top, Clementine whimpering at the shock of another kiss but began to kiss back, their lips moving together and parting slightly at times. They sat there kissing for about a minute before Clementine took Violets hand she had in hers and placed it over the hem of her pants, Violet pulling away, Clementine whimpering at the lack of contact, Violet looked to Clem and where she placed her hand, a small blush forming over her cheeks. Wait.

"Clem wait" Violet looked up to Clem's face, Clementines face turning from soft and needy to worry.

"I uh,, fuck um" Violet caught herself stuttering but swallowed that down.

"What about you're leg? Wouldn't it hurt to like.. you know.." A bright pink formed on her face, wow saying things are hard. "Hurt to take them off, yknow" Clementine's face brightened and then she laughed.

"God no It won't hurt Vi, as long as you don't jab me in the leg I'll be fine" Clementine spoke after done laughing and looked at Violet, Vi not being fully convinced. Clementine saw that on her face and gave her a soft smile. "Really Violet, I'll be fine"

Violet glanced between where her hand was placed and Clementines eyes, a soft and genuine trust in her eyes, Violet gave her a quick smile. "Alright, but if i hurt you please tell me"

Clementine rolled her eyes and rubbed a small circle on Vi's cheek. "You won't, but If you do Ill tell you" Violet let out an amused huff before placing their lips together again.

Clementine hummed into the kiss, Violet softly merging them together Clementines lips being soft against her bitten and slightly chapped lips, Violet letting out a noise to the feeling making Clementine smirk into their kiss. Clementine began to kiss back attempting to take lead all while the hand from Vi's cheek dropped down and rested on her neck, Violet slightly groaning into the kiss as Clem pressed forward. Violet then took her hand from Clementines thigh and placed it on the back of her head, merging their faces closer together if that was even possible and traced her tongue along Clem's bottom lip, barely giving Clem time to make any move before sliding her tongue into her mouth. Clementine flinched and moaned into the kiss before pressing her tongue back and swirling around Violets movement, Violet smirking into the kiss.

Violet parted the kiss for just a second of air, a slick noise following them and Clem letting out a airy breath before Violet pressed their faces together again, Clementine whimpering into the kiss at the continuation of it. Violet swirled her tongue around Clem's as a bit of saliva dribbled down her chin, Violet moved her face in closer before sucking lightly on Clementine tongue and pulling it out a bit, a wet pop coming along with her as she parted the kiss, a string of saliva connecting between their mouths before disappearing into the air. Clementine stared at Violet through half lidded eyes and breathing heavily, their faces still pressed close together, Violet took a moment to breath before swallowing and smirking.

Clementine let out a huff "God, that felt too good" Violet snorted and pressed a quick peck to her nose

"I'd hope so" Vi hummed and her eyes travelled down to the hem of Clementine jeans, her hand still unmoved from when Clem placed it there.

She lightly tugged at the hem and looked up to Clem, she watched as Clementines face reddened and brows furrows upwards, Violet backing away for a moment.

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to you know" Vi states, watching as Clem seemed to be uncomfortable.

Clementines head shoots up a look of shock on her face but replaced by worry. "N-No Its not that, I just" Clementine paused and looked away, her shoulders tensing. "Nervous... I'm just a little nervous"

Violet offered a comforting smile. "That's ok Clem" Violet was going to continue but Clem spoke.

"I want to, I'm just.. It's just... new and I.." Her eyes glanced up to Violets before looking back down. "I don't know what I'm doing" Clementine took her hand from Violets neck and placed it down with her other, fidgeting with them.

"Clem I promise that Its ok" Clementine looked up to Violet who still had a comforting smile on her face. "I don't think anyone knows what they're doing their first time" Violet jokes and Clem lets out a small laugh.

Violet took her hand that was resting the back of Clem's head, now placed on her cheek rubbing a small circle there with her thumb. Clementine taking the contact and nuzzling her face into her palm, blush rising to Violets cheeks. Fuck she's so cute.

"Do you want to continue?" Violet whispered to Clem, never would she do something without Clem's ok. She looked down the stump of a leg she had. "I'll take it slow and gentle"

Blush crawled onto Clem's face and she snorted. "Like you'd ever be rough" Violets brow raised playfully.

"Oh yeah? You think so" Clementine raised her brow as well.

"Well never with me" Clem hummed.

Violet smiled and instead of answering she lowered herself and placed a kiss to the side of her mouth, trailing kisses down her chin and jaw before reaching the neck where she moved off to the left and kissed her there. Her hands going for Clementines jeans, fiddling with the fly but not opening it, Clementine whimpering to the touches. Fuck ok they're doing this.

Violet got up and signalled for her lay down and get comfortable, Clementine struggling a bit with just having one leg but Vi helping her. Once Clementine was laid down Violet straddled her hips, careful to not hurt her leg, lowing herself down so their bodies where pressed together. She reconnected their lips for a moment, a sweet peck that Clem hummed to, Vi then going back to her neck to pepper kiss's all along her there. Clementine whined and whimpered through them all, certain places being more sensitive then others causing a louder or longer whine, Violet smirking to all the noises she caused while Clem brought her hands to Violet, one being placed to the back of her head and pushing her forward to continue what she was doing and the other being placed to her back where it gripped onto her vest. Her whole body shaking with each touch, every little touch causing a reaction from her, every kiss causing a different part of her body to shake or jolt and every kiss making her whimper. Fuck Vi loved this.

Violet peppered more kisses along her neck before landing on a place that made her jolt and moan out, she smirked and latched on there, sucking at the skin and prodding her tongue along her, taking moments to stop and kiss her softly. Clementine curled in on herself when Vi latched on, her legs lifting off the bed slightly before resting back down, her moaning out loud and bringing both hands up to her head and pressing her face in deeper, her whole body shaking at the feeling. Violet let out a low groan to Clementine's moans and shaking, all of it spreading heat right through her, they had barely starting and Clementine was already melting under her touch. Not like she was complaining though.

Clementine began to rock her hips underneath Violet unknowingly, Vi noticed immediately as she was lightly raised up and down along with them. She smirked and hummed into Clementines neck continuing to suck on her sensitive spot, she trailed her hands down from Clem's sides to her jean's beneath her and just letting her hands rest there. She unlatched herself from Clementines neck with a whine coming from the latter, Violet looked down at her work seeing it being placed in the open where everyone would see and know, she smirked to herself at that and took a second to look at the red mark that would blossom into a beautiful hickey.

"You're so sensitive It's crazy" Violet grinned to her while lowering herself and removing herself from the now motionless hips to sit between them.

"Fuck" She took a breath. "Sorry I need to calm down" She breathed and looked off to the side, a nervous smile on her face.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing"

"Oh"

Clementine looked up to Violet, her blush deepening. "Ok" She said with a hint of laugh in her word.

Violet smiled down to her and brought her hands up from the sides of her hips and placing them in the middle of her jeans, Clementine looking down and blushing at that before looking up to Vi who also quickly glanced between the two places, asking to move forward. Clementine nodded her head lightly to it but Violet wanted more then just that, she raised a brow hoping she would catch the hint. Once Clementine noticed she wouldn't move until she got a verbal go she mewled quietly and dragged her head up before muttering a plea inaudibly. Violet hummed to this.

"You're gonna have to speak up Clementine" Clem shivered to her name, she whimpered and squirmed a bit before tilting her head but still laying on the pillow.

"Please Violet" She whined and threw her head back. "Please just fuck me already" She rolled her hips towards her and Violet blushed madly, but tried to cover that up with a cocky smirk.

Instead of taking her jeans off right away, Violet toyed with the fly the dragged her hand lower and between her thighs, palming her here. Clementine let out a breathy and high pitched whimper, her arms tensing while she gripped onto the bed on ether sides of her, rocking her hips quickly against the pressure. Violet laughed in her throat then began to rub her hand there teasing her there, watching as Clem tired oh so hard to keep her whimpering silent but failing miserably.

"Violet please" She took her sight away from what she was doing to look up at the shivering girl.

"Enough teasing" Violet made a huff along with a smirk as she pressed her hand harder against Clem, she quickly tensing her legs around the touch.

"Alright" She'd been through enough playful torture, even if Vi wanted to continue.

She dragged her hand up slowly to Clementine's fly and unbuttoned it before unzipping it, the zipper making a loud noise in the room that caused Clem to shiver, Clementine attempting to kick off her boot on her own before Vi helped and placed it on the floor next to the bed. Violet then went to the stump of her left leg and untied the knot they made there with her pants, careful as to not disturb the bandages underneath she slowly took off Clementines jeans with her left leg being the first to come out. Glancing up one more time to Clem to see her face covered in blush Violet smiled, then continued to slowly take off the rest of Clementines jeans, throwing it off somewhere to the floor, leaving Clementine with only her underwear beneath the waist.

Violet felt her face heat up at the sight in front of her, Clementine all sprawled out and blushing with barely anything on beneath the waist, all the small scars littered along her legs both old and new from all the time out in the world, just how many more did she have. Her eyes went over to her half leg where bandages covered her leg to a little up past the knee, they changed them today so there was no muck or blood on it but its not like there would be any ether way. Clementine squirmed a bit at Violets continued staring and tried to press her legs together but Violet put her hands between them, spreading her legs out wide, Clementine shivered to the touch.

Violet slowly trailed her hand that was resting on Clem's half leg lower, to the inner thigh, just barely able to touch her then travelled up and played with the brim of her underwear. Hooking her finger underneath it to slightly bring it up into the air then letting it go and it slapping back onto her, another whimper coming from the girl below her. Violet looked up to Clementine who now had her hands up above her head and gripping onto the pillow she had under her head, her face covered in blush and brows upturned but eyes full of lust, Violet smiled to her and took her hands from playing with her thigh and underwear to remove her jacket. After all, she's gonna move a lot. She unzipped Clem's jacket and Clementine shrugged the rest of it off, it now being on the floor with her jeans, Clementine placing her arms and hands back to where they were before and Violet went back to her legs where she toyed with the garments before very slowly pulling them down.

Clementine's breath got caught in her throat and she swallowed down a lump as she felt her underwear slowly being removed, Violet sensed the nervousness coming from the girl beneath her and muttered.

"Don't be nervous Clem" Clementine almost jumped to Vi speaking, she was about to reply but Violet continued.

"I'll make you feel good, so just relax" She almost whispered to her as she finally took off her underwear, throwing it down with the rest of her clothes as well. Clementine shivered.

Violet slipped her hands back to Clem's thighs, holding them open, Clem's glistening wet folds being completely exposed to her. Her slick stuck to herself and a small amount slowly dribbling down her, Christ.

"Holy fuck Clem" Clementines face filled with worry.

Violet glanced between the girls eyes and back to her folds. "You're so wet" Clementine whined and threw her head back mumbling. "Sorry" A small buck from her hips.

"No. Good." 

Clem mewled.

Violet lowered herself to lay between Clementines legs, her face being right in front of her folds, Violet hummed. Slowly she began to kiss sweet pecks along the inner sides of Clementines thighs, getting so close before going to the other side starting from the bottom up, bringing her face back down to press a kiss right next to her entrance, a small amount of slick sticking to her lip. Clementine whimpered and bucked her hips, tired with the teasing, Violet smirked and looked up to the girl who still had her head back and arms shaking.

She stuck out her tongue to lightly press down on her clit, taking her tongue back in with small slick on her, Clementine whined. Violet pressed a kiss to her clit another following soon after before slowly licking the whole length of her, from taint to the small amount of hair above, her taste being overwhelming and Violet groaned.

"You taste so good Clem" Violet hummed, Clementine letting out a long moan.

Violet continued to lap at her, Clem's folds slightly parting with slick sticking between them, she pressed her tongue down and in towards her entrance before dragging to back up to clit and sucked on the nub. Clementine's thighs tensed around Violets head and she took her hands down from spreading Clem's legs to place them over her stomach, holding her there, Violet pressing her face in deeper trying to get as much of Clementines fluids as she could. An audible swallow came from Violet as she swallowed what fluids she could gather, Clementine moaning out, Violet smirked and pressed her tongue back to Clem's entrance. Violet swirled her tongue around Clem's nub, the girl jittering and letting out breathy moans, Violets head was slightly knocked back as Clem rolled her hips onto Vi's tongue.

Violet felt Clementine's hands find her hair and let her fingers run through her hair so it parted to the side and it wouldn't get in her way, she looked up to the girl to see her looking back down to her, Violet jokingly wiggling her eyebrows up to Clem that got a chuckle from her. Her chuckle quickly being choked down by a moan caused by Violet bringing her tongue back up to Clem's clit, She moaned and gripped her fingers slightly rougher in Vi's hair and pulled her closer, Violet groaning to that causing the vibrations to go to Clem's clit and her moaning again. Thighs lightly slapped the side's of Violets face when she began to grind against Vi's face, Violet only smirking to that and trying to put more work into eating out Clem, Clementine mostly being in control now with her hands burrowing Violet's face into her wetness and rolling her hips along with it, Violet only rolling her tongue along with Clementines movements and moaning at the pleasure she was giving Clem.

Violet shuffled a bit removing her lips from Clem's lower ones, Clementine whining out loud, she brought one of her hands down from Clementines stomach and placed it comfortably next to her before quickly getting back to work, a whimper of approval coming from Clem. The hands in her hair went right back to pressing her deeper into Clementines heat, Violet groaning again, she tried to reach Clem's clit but the mindless rolling of her hips made that difficult. Just as she was able to find a opening to get to her clit she opened her mouth a bit too wide and Clementine pressed her so deep into her that she couldn't move her head, her whole mouth engulfing the length of her only able to weakly lap into her wetness. Violet groaned deeply and her brows furrowed together as she opened her eyes to glare at Clementine who's eyes met hers right away, her eyes being half lidded and when Vi looked to her she bit her lip failing at muffling her noises, her whole body shivered and her leg's tensed around Vi's head again, apparently her expression being something Clem enjoyed.

Something pressed down against her back ruffling the vest Violet still had on, should've taken that off, Violet slightly jumped to the feeling but realised it was just the end of Clem's left leg, she glanced up to Clementine to see if the action had hurt her in anyway but she was fine. Violet hummed into her heat as Clem loosened her grip on Vi's head, a shuddering moan following, Clem's leg being pressed up to her back made her thigh slightly move in closer to Vi's head but Clem moved her other down and onto the bed, her legs making a bit of a right angle that Violet quickly adjusted to pressing her tongue to her clit, the nub of her leg dragged up her back and her moaning as a response. Violet smirked as the arm she had placed on the bed now snaked over to where Clementine's entrance was, she lifted herself up a bit so her hand would fit underneath her head comfortably, she pressed her hand into the warm and slick hole bringing it back right away as Clementine moaned out at it. She lightly pressed two fingers into the heat barely going in at all and her fingered traced the rim around it, her mouth still latched to Clementine's clit as she suckled and swirled around the nub, pressing in fully into the hot slick and wet hole making Violet moan at the feeling around her fingers.

Clementine jolted when she finally felt Violets finger's enter her, the feeling of being filled up making her tighten around the fingers and buck into them already thriving for movement. Violets head was pushed back slightly to the buck but attached herself back onto Clem, staring her down as she fingered around her walls the tips of her fingers grasping around her smooth wet walls and digging deep inside of her, watching Clementine moan out to every little thing. She began to thrust her fingers in and out curling them on exit, once dragging them out fully to tease the rim of her hole, Clementine whining out and the leg on Vi's back pressed up begging for the feeling back, Violet humming and giving it back immediately.

Slick noise's filled the room as Violet's fingers thrusted in and out of Clem, her thighs slapping the sides of her face at times but Clem quickly pushing her legs back open, the flat of Vi's tongue on Clementine's clit making her shiver. Violet heard Clementine mutter something out between her breathy moans, she raised a brow at that not catching it but continuing anyway, her finger's thrusted in roughly making Clem moan. Clementine muttered more words again, though more clearly now. "Good girl" Clem's hands pressing her head in slightly. "Good girl" Oh fuck. A wave of heat spread through Violet, a small whimper and buck of her hips coming from her, she internally groaned at herself for liking that, Clementine noticed the noise and movement and smirked down to the girl between her legs, Violet looking back up to her before closing her eyes and feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

She felt Clementine's legs shudder around her head and her inside's clench around her fingers, Violet opening one eye to look up to see Clementines face scrunch up for a second and her throwing her head back to moan, Violet smirking and closing her eye again focusing on her tongue and finger's. Clementine whimpered "God you're so good Violet" Violet shivered and Clementine chuckled looking down to her. "Like being praised huh?" Clementine smirked but whined after by a thrust from Violet. Violet unlatched from Clem's clit "Shut up" She smirked before going back down and swirling around the nub. Violet roughly thrust her fingers inside of Clementine, more whines, whimpers, and moans being dragged out of her all while her head was being pushed into her clit and hips rolling to the movements. Violet slowed down her movements to curl her fingers inside Clem, her brows furrowing together before the thrust's stopped all together and Clementine whined out loud hips bucking back for the movement. Clementine looked down to Violet. "Violet, fuck, please I'm-" She didn't let her finish as she buried her fingers in to the hilt and letting them curl and feel around her slickened walls and hummed as Clementine choked out a loud moan roughly pressing Vi's face into her and her leg dragging up her back again, her vest bunching up on her. Violet felt her inside's tighten around her finger's and Violet thrust her fingers in and out of Clem, curling when she would hit her hilt and tongue working hard on her clit. Clementines legs jittered around Violets head and her hands balled up in Violets hair lightly pulling it. "f-fuCK" Clementine choked on her words "Good g-girl Violet" She managed to get out between her loud moans, causing Violet to moan and manage to trust into Clem harder as thanks.

Violet closed her eyes as Clementine unintentionally roughly pulled Violets hair as she pressed her face into her heat and her leg hitting the back of her head as it jolted up her back, Clementines body curling in slightly with her upper body half sitting up, her squirming now turning to sudden and sporadic jolts and her face cutely scrunches up, she bites her lip failing to hide the multiple moans and whines escaping from her throat and her eyes squeeze shut with blush beautifully brushed onto her face giving her a red tint. God she was adorable. She feels her insides tighten around her again trying to keep her fingers inside, she feels as Clem's cum coat her fingers and she hum's feeling a small amount dribble out and onto her knuckles. She removes herself from Clementines clit and slowly pull's her fingers out, the muscles trying to keep them inside and Clementine whimpers at the loss, Violet sits up and feels as the leg resting on her back falls down and onto the bed along with the hands in her hair leaving and resting above Clem's head, Clementine opens her eyes half lidded and looks up to Violet before smiling while panting and breathing heavily Violet quick to return one of her own.

"Holy shit" Was all Clementine could say, Violet chuckled.

"How was it?" Violet hummed down to her.

Clementine giggled. "Obviously amazing" Violet smiled and glanced off feeling heat rise to her face.

She was about to set her hand down onto the bed but remembered that her hand was kinda soaked, Violet amusingly huffed and brought her fingers to her mouth to wipe it clean, not really giving it a second thought. She continued to suck off all the cum but heard a high pitched noise come from Clem and her legs closing around Violet's body, Vi looked over to Clem's face who covered it with her hands and chuckled, licking it all off and popping her fingers out of her mouth with a loud slick noise making Clementine shiver.

"Whhhyyyy" Came a muffled noise from between Clementines hands, Violet crawled up Clementines body placing her hands on the pillow on ether side of Clementines face looking down at her, slowly Clementine releasing her hands to look at Violet, she tried to glare but failed to with the blush.

Violet brought her face in closer and hummed. "Because you taste so good" Clementine whimpered and hid her hands back on her face. "sHUT" Violet laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of her hands covering her face.

Clementine grunted. "Glad that wasn't my face" Violet dramatically gasped and brought a hand to her chest. "Ow" Clementine peaked out from between her hands to smile at Violet.

Violet smirked back and with the hand to her chest brought it over to her face and removed a hand attempting to kiss her, but Clementine moved her other hand to cover her whole face again, a muffled "Nope" coming from her. Violet playfully huffed but brought her other hand up to Clem's face and removing that one pressing both of her hands down onto the bed next to her head, a light humm coming from Violet and Clementines eyes half lidded not fighting being pinned.

Slowly Violet merged their lips together, Clementine whimpering slightly to being able to taste herself on Violets lips, She only smirked into the kiss and delicately moved their lips along each other. After a minute they pulled away and Violet went to toss Clem her underwear and remove her vest, Clementine putting those on without struggle, Violet coming over and sitting next to Clementine tugging lightly at the bottom of her zip-up hoodie so she would take it off. Violet took the hoodie after she was done taking it off and placed it carefully onto the ground, after so she went back to Clementine and started to lay down next to her, Clementine making a noise of confusion.

"Don't you want me to help you too?" Clementine watched as Violet brought the blanket over them.

"Snuggles" Violet wrapped herself around the side of Clementines waist and brought her down into the bed with her, Clementine giggling on the way down. "Besides you know you're tired anyway"

Clementine looked over to Violet knowing that's the truth but the need to help Violet over ruling that, Violet watched her expression turn to guilt. Violet huffed out. "Later ok? Right now I just wanna snuggle up to you" Clementine chuckled.

"Ok, later it is" Violet smiled and brought their foreheads together and lightly tightened her grip around Clem, Clementine moving her arms around to Violet waist too.

Violet looked into Clementines amber eyes and smiled, the warmth of each others body's being very welcoming, along with the blanket. Slowly she took her hands from Clementine's waist and took their foreheads away from each other, she felt her face heat up before she even said anything.

"I uhm" She glanced off slightly and was about to continue before Clem read her mind "Little spoon?" She said while smirking, Violet stiffening then relaxing and keeping her eyes away from Clem's quickly nodding. Violet felt Clementine's breath on her face as she chuckled at her embarrassment "You know It's ok to ask or do anything right" Clementine hummed as her hands motioned around Violet to turn.

"I know I just" Violet paused to press her back to Clementine "I don't know, not feel bad for asking, just like... feeling comfortable is new i guess" Violet mumbled the last part. She felt Clementines breath prickle down the back of her neck, it kind of tickled but she loved it. "Yeah i get that" Clementine hummed into her neck pressing a small kiss there.

"Just know you don't need to feel ashamed of saying anything, k?" Violet hummed as her eyelids felt heavy over her eyes and slowly closed them, the warmth on her back seeping into the rest of her body "M-kay" Violet whispered as she brought Clementines hands over her waist to hold her, keeping one hand in hers and intertwining their fingers together huddling it close into her neck and nuzzling it.

As she felt the warmth drift her off into a calming sleep she heard Clementine mutter into her neck.

"Good night flower"

"Good night orange"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Violet to get off too but like  
> bor e d  
> i wanna do a actually story??? like a modern one w Violet struggling being mostly blind but thinking her glasses are laME n shit and idk soft vi clem shit with multiple chapters and a rEAL STORY  
> but i lose motivation too fast fgvhbj idk i struggle lmao  
> But anyway uH i wanna give a quick lil aY to the story here called Not now, not ever- Violentine by AbiRainicorn  
> BECAUSE!!! ITS REALLY GOOD??? LIKE DAMN THEY MADE ME REALISE I HAD A PRAISE THING FGHJBGFH WHOOPS  
> but no its really good and I've loved reading it and idk just!! if u like story!! like soft!! and also soft smut!! and kissy!! read it!! its really good Im sorry I've just been crying over it whoop  
> bYE
> 
> also no beta so all mistakes are on me tyguhuyt


End file.
